User talk:Omega Blademan/Archive1
Skin customization Hi there! I was looking at your wiki, and I see that you're having trouble customizing the skin. You're customizing the Quartz skin, but I think the wiki is actually using the Monaco skin. You may want to check out the Monaco Skin Customization page to see more about how to customize the wiki's skin. Let me know if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 16:05, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Hello, I just read your message on my talk page. I'm not really having that much trouble, I'm just starting out on skin customizing with that, since that was the one that had the most content in the css files that I saw. I'm actually using those tutorials, and they helped me out when I was trying to figure out why I couldn't see any changes. I will try to find the Monaco customizing help page, but the lnik you gave me led to a non-existant page... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:04, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry! It's on inside.wikia, here: Monaco Skin Customization. -- Danny (talk) 17:24, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, that'll be good for me, now I can close the tab that the link's in and not have to go search for it again :) :::To expand on what I was just saying, I'm starting with Quartz because it's an interesting design(Though I'm stuck on trying to align the widgets on the left side of the screen...), but I'm eventually going to try and edit the other skins at least a bit, just because they all have their interesting pieces. :::Thanks for the help, and I've got a question, the profile things I've read about on help Wikia, are those one of the admin request things? If so, I'm not requesting it... yet. I'm just curious right now, since I would have to check with the owner of this Wiki first. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:30, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, you should just be working with the Monaco skin. That's the skin that visitors are seeing when they come to the site. As an individual user, you can use whatever skin you like best, but for everybody else, the wiki is going to be seen in Monaco. ::::Monaco is a fairly new skin -- we just launched it about two months ago. We changed the skin because we found that both Quartz and Monobook were fairly confusing for brand-new visitors. The results that we've seen so far show that using Monaco makes new visitors more likely to explore the content, log in, and make edits. We've stopped supporting the Quartz and Monobook skins, so any new features that we add, like profiles, are going to be based on the Monaco skin. ::::You can spend time customizing the Quartz and Monobook skins, but nobody's really going to be seeing the wiki that way... So I'd suggest busting out the Monaco customization, and making the wiki look the way you want in that skin. ::::Profiles are coming... We're currently testing them out on a few wikis, and making some tweaks before we offer them sitewide. But stay tuned on that; they'll definitely be available later on. -- Danny (talk) 17:41, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I understand, I basically just saw that it had the most css in the css file here and used it to start figuring out what goes with what and what not to do, but I understand completely... I actually prefer it myself. Really? Well I guess that explains why I had been seeing the Sapphire Quartz skin, then saw the new Monaco Skin when I got on here. XD But I understand why, it's easy to use, like the pullout sidebars and such. Plus, you can move widgets XD Yeah, I'm agreeing, I'm just going to finish up a few tests on how to customize the actual text colour, then I'm gonna go over to the Monaco skin and mess around, but as of right at this moment, this is only for me... I don't know if GB wants me to actually make skins or not yet. I might just get a screenie first. Ah, ok, That's what it had meant then... ok, I was just curious :) I have one more question... When I keep trying to upload images, it keeps saying the filename's either invalid or corrupt... Yet when I upload it to other sites like an image hoster named Brickshelf, it uploads fine... any clue to why it's doing that? I've been having to have another person upload the images... Or link them from the other hosters... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:51, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :That's strange about the images... What are you trying to upload? I just uploaded Image:Twoface.jpg as a test, and it worked fine. Can you describe what's happening for you? Give me as many details as you can. :Also, you can just reply here on your page... I've got your page watchlisted, so I'll get notified when you reply here. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:31, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::(Well that's easier for us XD) Well, the wiki logo is mine... I tried to upload it and it gave me an error... Hang on, I'll try to upload something as a test myself... *Goes to test* Ok, I just tried to upload a file named Toa Blade.png. I'll give you a pic once I copy this text: The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. ::The pic I was trying to upload: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/NeoBlademanSC/SS-Avatars/toa_blade.png This picture of my Toa Blade Sprite. ::It works to upload there and maj.com, but it doesn't want to upload here... ::From the top when I got the message just now: Upload image/file ::From My Lego Network Wiki ::You have new messages (last change). ::Jump to: navigation, search ::Upload warning ::The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. ::Also, how does your watched pages being edited give you a notification? I've been wanting something like what you get for Talk pages for watched items... ::One more thing(If you read this), is it possible to edit the CSS for the Monaco skins so they look different? Like to, say, customize the Monaco version of the Smoke skin. Would that be possible? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hi! You can set your preferences to send you an e-mail when a page you're watching is edited. Go into "My preferences"... It's at the bottom of the User profile section. You have to confirm your e-mail address, and then you check off "E-mail me when a page I'm watching is changed". :::You can definitely customize the Monaco skin. In your preferences, set the skin for the wiki to Monaco-custom. Then you edit "MediaWiki:Monaco.css". :::There's instructions here: Customizing Monaco. You can look around at some of the wikis that have customized their skins for ideas -- feel free to copy the parts that you like! Some interesting customized wikis are Wookieepedia, Marvel Movies, Speed Racer, and Hot Wheels. -- Danny (talk) 17:57, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Page protection Hi, please don't preemptively protect articles from user edits (such as the walkthrough hub). This prevents visitors from being directly able to edit/improve the page, and can make the wiki seem a little unfriendly. Protection should only be reserved for articles that are heavily vandalized on a recurring basis. Thank you. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:33, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Re:Oo A lot of what? Olsonman (talk) 17:43, 17 May 2008 *Well, feel free to be my MLN friend, my username's the same as my wikia name. Olsonman (talk) 18:45, 17 May 2008 Wait, where do you talk? Anyway, 'morning, your Bladeship. Rakoua1 22:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Place we are now :P :Morning? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:22, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Rapid Page Opening I've noticed that lately on the Wiki (since today) there has been a rapid flood of plain pages. I see many people are opening pages really fast but there's not much info in them. I personally think that you should think what to put before starting a page, I'm trying to edit and add more info but more pages keep getting opened and it's hard to catch up... - Vezon The Piraka 12:50, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I see that, I can't stop if they do anythign though... Though i'm getting really annoyed at that one page getting remade... It's being deleted NOW. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 14:34, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Setting Hi there, I'm a member of Wikia's Community team. I enabled the setting you requested. Please let me know if you have any other questions or concerns and I'll be happy to help. -- JSharp (talk) 18:53, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! BTW, is it possible to edit the different skin choices for everyone? Not that it's as needed(Jade is awesome :D), but I'm just curious. Also, for some reason I can't upload images, or couldn't... Any idea why? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 19:10, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Temporary New Page Lockdown Is there some way the wiki can be locked from making new pages and that only you can start new pages. We just got another page flood from Olsonman. No offense to him. - Vezon The Piraka 06:11, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :I myself can't access any actual SERVER settings, and I'd doubt Wikia would want to help that way... Just request he doesn't start new pages as fast. For now at least... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) My LEGO Network News Yeah... how do you edit the news? I clicked on the "Edit" button but there is no news section that appears with news content in it. - Vezon The Piraka 19:04, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Add it under the old news like you would on the mainpage. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:02, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Under the old news? But I can't on the mainpage as no news content appears. As if it has been locked to prevent editing... So... do I just put it in the Archive? I already have. - Vezon The Piraka 06:16, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't remember locking the template... :And where you put it, is find the LAST news piece on the edit screen of the Template, and follow the set up it already has. That should work. *Wonders why it won't work for Vezon* --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 12:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) A New Vandel OB, I think there is a vandel who created the following page to the right>>>>. I forgot the vandel's name but since your an ambasitor here, you can delete the page and block the vandel. NG Olsonman 17:43, 30 June 2008 :>< Dang it, I go away for a bit and vandals come around. Thanks for telling me, and a huge thanks to PanSola for actually dealing with the vandal... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 02:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC) MLNO News I think it's time for a new spot at the blank section at the colorful boxes in the main page. I think it should be like MLNO News, like events that are happening and who won the Featured MLNO User (Talking about T*I*M*P*O*S*T*E*R). And I think there should be a link to there also, because so we can have more users by a main page at a certain wikia (Talking about the M*L*N W*I*K*I*A). NG Olsonman 1:50, 2 July 2008 :No links to MLNO. I agree that it would be good for the site, but we'd lose BZP because they have a strict no forum links policy. Rahkshi and GB will probably agree too. And why are you spacing stuff with *s? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 19:54, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :But the news is ok right? (And I put the *s, because I don't want to mention actual words) Network Guardian Olsonman 20:35, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Why didn't you want to mention actual names...? The NAMES are fine as long as you don't mention the full name of MLNO. The article is fine by GB, but I personally think that's all that should be mentioned. ::The news might be fine, but you might want to ask GB/Lewanuva011(May have forgotten a number or two) if it's ok, on MLNO or here. ::I have this suspicious feeling this computer is expecting the switch to happen soon, and is doing everything in it's power to stop me from doing stuff today XD --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) The C in the circle is not to be ignored Hi NBSC, I'm an active LEGO.com user and Rank 4 MLN fellow. Just stoppin' by to tell you that the images you're using on your site are plagiarized from the real site. I even checked out the image pages and found out that you don't even say a word about the copyright, or even the LEGO® Group at all. It is highly recommended that you remove these images or get permission from the LEGO® Group, or you might end up in a serious lawsuit - better known as a pickle. Obeying the law is much more important than giving your visitors illustrations. 03:50, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Another vandal! Okay. I'm sorry about all that I just gave you. Scratch that. User:Echo and Cutup created a sockpuppet, User:Matt Daniels, who vandalizes my user page with profane edit summaries and creates mass amounts of vandalism pages. I tried my best to revert his vandalism, but it eventually got out of hand. I stopped, and he almost completely ruined . Please block him as soon as possible! And I'd appreciate it if you made me an admin. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 21:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Could I be a Clone Captain? Please! Thanks. Enter The Lair of Grevious.........BEWARE, THOUGH! 04:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC)Matt DanielsEnter The Lair of Grevious.........BEWARE, THOUGH! 04:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Omega, can you please delete User:Followed by 100 zeroes/28Clicks Club, User:Followed by 100 zeroes/28Clicks Club/News, and Image:28.png? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 05:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Done, done, and done... And I've done everything else. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 23:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Good. You should also protect a couple of them, especially Dooku Captured. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 00:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::You can protect deleted pages? And the guy's blocked ;) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup, you can even protect pages that nobody's made yet. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) What the...for some reason, you ended up blocking me! What's up with that? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :...? Blocking you? There's no way that could happen unless it was connected to you. I DID delete your old userpage, but that was just too infected with swearing and such. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 01:21, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, scratch that. For some reason, for about 2 minutes my computer didn't let me make any edits because 'your IP address has been blocked because User:*** grape has been blocked.' :/ " :::That still doesn't make any sense, because unless your IP was shared by him, which is too high of a chance to be a co-incidence, that shouldn't have happened... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 01:26, 6 January 2009 (UTC) What the...it just happened again! For some reason, it thinks that I'm not logged in and that my IP address is the same as the one that *** grape was using! Oh yes, and by the way, he also tried to ruin my own wikis. He didn't manage though; I was on my guard. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 01:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm is right. I'm asking the Wikia folks. The behavior seems to be related with me trying to edit my user page. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::You get it anymore? Because I just deleted your UP(Redirected to the vandal's original UP), so... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 01:39, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, that was awful weird. But it's okay now... [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:40, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm... Any idea how we can get all that deleting and such off the RC? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 01:44, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Gah, it happened again! Is this a hacker thing? Anyways, I think the only way to get the profane edits (stupid vandals) off the RC is to make a hecka lotta edits. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I dunno... =/ --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 01:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) And another Please check out Zec. I think it's spam. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, now that I've collected some info I can get some stuff straight. Two IP's were involved in the page. One of them created the page. I added the tag, and the other removed it and added something like a test edit. I'm not too sure about this page, as its title is uncannily familiar to Zesk. But there haven't been any changes to the page aside from one image floated to the right, and a =Media:= addition. You know I'm not an admin, as much as I wish I was one, and you're responsible for deleting this page, or at least questioning the suspected vandals. Thanks. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) And please do something about Gold Launch and the IP who made that page. Huge thanks to Shadowmaster for blanking the page and notifying me about it. And check out Category:Candidates for deletion while you're at it. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:04, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Um...hello? *Knock knock* Anyone there? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:47, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Please, do something! Don't look at 72.192.217.114's contribs, just block him. You really don't want to see what he's done to Networkers, Phantomeme, and Metus. And do something about sharky64. The creator of the page claims that he is Vakamavahi and that he got the Insider Badge from this "Secret Networker." Am I really that gullible? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 00:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Apparently Echo and Cutup's back again...and now he's really mad. Check out this Mr.Wood guy. He spammed me through the e-mail feature. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 04:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Links to everything if it's not already resolved? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:50, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Right...*sigh*. I think you really need to hire a new set of admins. No, seriously. We're all dependent on Uberfuzzy, but he's got jobs on various other wikis and can't devote all of his time to us. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 23:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::The only reason I'm hesitant of that is because there's always the chance that something could go wrong. But, there might be a chance we might need to. =/ (... Hey, didn't I used to have a Userpage template for this page? What ever happened to it...?) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmmm...I sort of agree with that. If an admin ever turns vandal, you never know what could happen...like on a couple other wikis. Maybe we could start a "Requests for adminship" page or something. Then we could know what people want to be admins and then you could have a look at their contribs, to make sure they've edited enough and that they haven't done any vandalism. Either way, I agree that you should be really careful. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 00:34, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Vandals are STILL on the loose... Go have a look at the this edit. This sharky64 guy is pretty bold. I'm becoming infamous to the vandals. ;) Still, have a look at User talk:190.32.87.203. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) PLEASE PLEAS HELP i need red bricks and i lvl 0 and i need friends :( will you be my friend? my name is B_L_A Hey Hey Blademan. Just wanna say hi, and that you should dish out sysop to a few more members - The wiki is kinda in a mess. I'm willing to help. :) [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) If you're not willing to give out admin rights, can't you at least give a couple of 'em rollback rights? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:46, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Echo and Cutup's back again. Pfftt... Look at the history. You'll get it. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 02:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) See . [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 02:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :BIORAN! =D Ok, if you're willing to help, sure, why not? :Oh, and if you guys are wondering, Bioran's a part of the BS01 Wiki. And really, I'm stretched thin now, between all my other stuff =/ --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Could you please give me clicks on my Dino Excavation Module? I only need 110 more! While you are online, would you mind deleting and protecting Sharky64 and NEW! sticker?? Shadowmaster 15:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for deleting those. Shadowmaster 15:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :No prob =) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Anything else I should do, aside from archiving this talk page in a bit? =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 16:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe protecting the Lego World Event Badge page? We don't want people finding the code. Shadowmaster 16:09, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Also, take a look at Jungle Adventure Sticker Modules. SOmeone made a second page an we need to get rid of it. 16:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) He already fixed that. Shadowmaster 16:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I kinda went on a deleting spree =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 16:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Check it out, the wiki has 500 pages! mwarvik3838 :Niiiice =D --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 19:55, 1 March 2009 (UTC) We got two pages for the purple and blue bricks, so one has to go. Shadowmaster 23:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Can you merge them for me? Like take info from one and fit it into another? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 23:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Done. New Admins I think Followed by 100 zeroes talked to you about this before, but we need new admins. Possibly the request for adminship page could work? :I don't know... I mean, how would I know if they're good or not =/ But, it's an option I guess... I'm just waiting for a response from Bioran. Oh, and you're the one who just joined MLNO =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, who do you think should become admin? I'm just curious. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::I dunno yet, and another reason I'm hesitant, is because if someone happens to abuse their powers, I can't easily remove them =/ --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, we need someone we can trust, and is active alot. I think Followed by 100 zeroes would make a good admin, but it's your choice if you do choose one at all. I agree with Shadowmaster. Followed by 100 zeros would make a great Admin. 04:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply - Been quite busy with life for the past few days. :P :Yup, I'll be delighted to help out. =) [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ :If you're asking, I too would be happy to help 00:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Me too, I guess. :Can I be an admin too? --Brandbest1: This wikia needs your help. Edit this wikia today. Bored? Talk to me or join the 36ClicksClub2 today! (talk | ) 01:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 "Why's it... uh... Spoilered?" Eh I thought it would be too easy. Though it's a walkthrough, it's not a "Let me do it for you-through" ;) Kjhf (Feeling Chatty?) 18:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Then why not just leave the link to Tarix and have the link on there? Wouldn't it be easier..? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Vandals continue... Please see . [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 23:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Revealer! I think you should know that Fancyladybug1997 tried to reveal the World Event Badge Code for the the Third time. I think that if this happens one more time, we should block her. 23:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Can I be your friend? Can I be a temporary friend? And then can you please mail me your gypsum and pipes? I posted all sorts of warnings in comment tags in the Badges page. So, here goes...89.240.197.203‎ removed one of the warnings, and posted the code for the LEGO World Event Badge. He was warned, so if you've got time to block him, please do so. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC)